


Если мы с тобой преодолеем притяжение, нас никто не победит

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Elga.<br/>Название взято из песни мюзикла "Wicked".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Если мы с тобой преодолеем притяжение, нас никто не победит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lauriel).
  * A translation of [With you and I defying gravity, they’ll never bring us down](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23977) by tigriswolf. 



> Бета: Elga.  
> Название взято из песни мюзикла "Wicked".

Он спит, но Ад ему не снится. Вместо этого он видит яркое синее небо, белые пушистые облака и чувствует, как весенний ветерок обдувает лицо.

«Дин», — слышит он. — «Дин».

Он разворачивается, рядом с ним парит фигура, будто сотканная из яркого света.

«Здравствуй, Дин», — говорит она; голос рокочет, как гром. — «Добро пожаловать. Пришло время нам поговорить».

«Я знаю, кто ты», — шепчет Дин. 

Свет становится ярче, будто улыбаясь.

«Я бы удивился, если бы ты не знал». — Фигура приближается, согревая теплом его кожу. — «Ты был рожден для меня, Дин. Ты всегда знал, кто я».

Дин пятится, зарываясь в облако, и говорит: «Я не отдам тебе свое тело. Оно принадлежит только мне».

«Ты дарил свое тело многим женщинам и мужчинам. Ты отдал его моей сестре, Ананхель, в ее последний день на земле в теле человека. Ты бы отдал его Кастиэлю, если бы тот знал, как попросить. Ты пожертвовал им ради брата и сделал бы то же самое ради отца». — Свет приближается к нему и замирает совсем рядом. Он может разглядеть переплетение лучей, которые образуют единое целое. — «Ты не понимаешь. Мне не надо вселяться в тебя, надевать тебя, как Кастиэль носит бывшее тело Джеймса Новака».

Свет меняется, становится темнее, растет, пока не становится точной копией Дина. 

«Я это ты, Дин», — говорит Михаил ему его же собственным голосом. — «Ты был рожден для меня. Я с тобой, чтобы защищать тебя».

«Я попал в Ад», — шипит Дин. — «Молодец, отлично справился».

Михаил улыбается, грустно и едва заметно. 

«Ангел был нужен, чтобы сломать первую печать, Дин. Падший был нужен, чтобы сломать последнюю». 

Дин дергается, словно его ударили в живот. 

«Что?»

«Да, Дин», — тихо отвечает Михаил, подходя так близко, что Дин чувствует его дыхание. — «Ты был рожден для меня. А твой брат — для моего брата». — Он поднимает руку и нежно касается лица Дина. — «Мне не нужно твое согласие. Я уже в тебе». — Он наклоняется ближе, но Дин не сопротивляется, слишком потрясенный, чтобы возразить. — «Ты всегда это знал, Дин».

Их губы соприкасаются, и Дин просыпается со слезами на глазах.

Теперь он чувствует ангела внутри себя; чужие знания, чужой жизненный опыт.

Михаил. Самый главный, самый могущественный из архангелов. 

«Захария не понимает, да и Рафаэль тоже», — шепчет Михаил, потягиваясь и заполняя все тело Дина. — «Люцифер соблазняет твоего брата потому, что он сам по себе олицетворяет искушение, ему не нужно согласие Сэмюэля».

— Даже после всего случившегося, — говорит Дин, глядя на вторую кровать, — я не убью Сэма. 

Он переворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. И как, блядь, его жизнь превратилась в это? 

«Я тоже не могу убить своего брата», — говорит Михаил. — «Я не мог тогда и не стану сейчас. Захария со своим войском верят в старые байки, но я жил в тебе семьдесят лет. Я оставался с тобой во время пыток и потом, когда Аластер обучал тебя. Я чувствовал твою чистую бессмертную любовь к отцу; я чувствовал твою надежду и восхищение братом. Я больше не оружие Господа, Дин. Я больше не Михаил, не только Михаил. Я теперь часть тебя, как ты — часть меня».

— Что? — бормочет Дин в подушку. 

«Нас нельзя разделить», — шепчет Михаил, и Дин чувствует его каждой клеточкой своего тела. — «Мы теперь вместе. Навсегда». 

Дин садится и трет глаза. 

— Дерьмо, — ворчит он, — как же я скучаю по временам, когда не было никаких сраных ангелов.

Михаил довольно посмеивается, а потом серьезно говорит: «Дин, нам нужно найти наших братьев».

— Кажется, тебе не нужно мое согласие, — огрызается Дин. 

«Не нужно», — подтверждает Михаил. — «Я спросил лишь потому, что раскол между нами не может быть вечным».

Дин бросает взгляд на пустую кровать — Сэм так и не появился. 

— Ага, — говорит он. — Пойдем вернем этих глупых мальчишек.


End file.
